warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tigerstern und Sasha/Band 3
|Jahreszeit=blätterlose Zeit |Vorgänger=Zurück zu den Clans Vorwort |Nachfolger=-}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 3. Band der Mangatrilogie Tigerstern und Sasha. Verweise Sicht *Sasha Charaktere *Habicht (in Erstauflagen noch Falke genannt) / Habichtpfote (in Erstauflagen noch Falkenfuß genannt) *Motte / Mottenpfote (in Erstauflagen noch Mottenfuß genannt) *Kaulquappe *Unbekannte SchattenClan-Katze mit weißer Schnauze *Unbekannte SchattenClan-Katze mit weißen Pfoten, weißer Brust und weißen Flecken im Gesicht *Unbekannte, schwarz-weiße SchattenClan-Katze *Rostfell *Unbekannte Zweibeinerin *Shnuky *Unbekannte, weiße BlutClan-Katze mit Stachelhalsband *Unbekannte BlutClan-Katze mit Stachelhalsband *Tigerstern *Kiefer *Unbekannte/r Einzelläufer/in mit weißer Schnauze und weißen Pfoten *Unbekannte/r Einzelläufer/in mit weißer Schnauze, weißen Pfoten und weißer Brust *Unbekannte, gefleckte Königin mit weißer Schnauze, weißem Bauch und einer rechten weißen Vorderpfote *Unbekanntes Junges mit weißer Schnauze, weißen Vorderpfoten und weißer Schwanzspitze *Unbekanntes Junges mit weißem Bauch *Unbekanntes, dunkles Junges *Leopardenstern *Schwarzkralle *Schmutzfell *Sturmpelz *Nebelfuß *Unbekannte, dunkle FlussClan-Katze *Unbekannte FlussClan-Katze mit weißer Schnauze *Unbekannte FlussClan-Katze *Unbekannte FlussClan-Katze *Unbekannte, dunkle FlussClan-Katze Erwähnte Charaktere *Ken *Jean *Geißel (nicht namentlich) Ereignisse Geburt *Kaulquappe *Habicht *Motte Tod *Kaulquappe Zeremonien *Motte wird zur Schülerin Mottenpfote ernannt *Habicht wird zum Schüler Habichtpfote ernannt Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **SchattenClan-Territorium **FlussClan-Territorium ***Fluss ***Insel ****Kinderstube (hier fälschlicherweise Welpenbau genannt) ***Knochenhaufen **Baumgeviert *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Maus *Fuchs *Hase *Hund *Dachs *Fisch Heilmittel *Spinnweben (hier fälschlicherweise Spinnennetze genannt) *Mohnsamen Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Kratzer Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: BlutClan, Menschen, Zweibeiner, Zweibeinernest Auto, FlussClan, SternenClan, Große Versammlung, HalbClan, Gesetz der Krieger *Clanränge: Junges, Krieger, Heiler (in der deutschen Erstausgabe fälschlicherweise Medizin-Kater genannt) *Zeit: blätterlose Zeit, Monde, Blattgrüne (hier fälschlicherweise Sommer genannt) Wissenswertes *Der Begriff Junge/s ("Kit/s") wird in der deutschen Erstausgabe fälschlicherweise mit Kind/er übersetzt. (vgl. Seite 10, 14-15, 20-23, 27, 29, 36, 38, 44, 51, 53-54, 57, 60-65, 68-69, 72, 79, 81, 83, 86 von Return to the Clans) *In den ersten Auflagen wird Hawk bzw. Hawkpaw mit Falke bzw. Falkenfuß übersetzt, obwohl er eigentlich hätte Habicht bzw. Habichtpfote heißen müssen. In späteren Auflagen wurde dies verbessert. (vgl. Seite 8, 16, 19, 44, 48, 50, 52-53, 65, 68, 71, 73, 75, 82-84 von Return to the Clans) *"(...) vom SchattenClan-Revier fortbringen." - Statt Revier müsste es "Grenze" heißen, da im Original die Rede von ShadowClan border ist (vgl. Seite 8 von Return to the Clans) *Der Begriff Blattleere ("Leaf-bare") wird fälschlicherweise mit blätterlose Zeit übersetzt. (vgl. Seite 11 von Return to the Clans) *Der Soundeffekt "HISSSSS" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 12 von Return to the Clans) *Der Soundeffekt "sniff sniff" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 13 von Return to the Clans) *Der Satzrest "(...) on her." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 13 von Return to the Clans) *Habichts Sprechblase wurde mit den beiden von Motte vertauscht, wodurch zum einen die Reihenfolge des gesagten völlig durcheinander geraten ist und Kaulquappe zum anderen Habicht dadurch als Motte bezeichnet. (vgl. Seite 15 von Return to the Clans) *Der Satzanfang "What about (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 15 von Return to the Clans) *Der Soundeffekt "THMP" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 16 von Return to the Clans) *Die Sätze "I just can't climb like Tadpole can! Not yet, anyway." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich kann nur nicht so gut Klettern wie Kaulquappe. Noch nicht, jedenfalls.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ich bin nur noch kein so guter Kletterer wie Kaulquappe." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 16 von Return to the Clans) *Die Soundeffekte "FLAP FLAP FLAP FLAP" fehlen im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 18 von Return to the Clans) *Der Satz "What would I do then?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 19 von Return to the Clans) *"Bitte!" - am Ende müsste eigentlich ein Fragezeichen stehen, da es sich hierbei um eine Frage handelt (vgl. Seite 19 von Into the Woods) *Der Begriff Hausvolk ("Housefolk") wird fälschlicherweise mit Menschen übersetzt. (vgl. Seite 19, 30, 51 von Return to the Clans) *Der Begriff Blattgrüne ("Greenleaf") wird fälschlicherweise mit Sommer übersetzt, obwohl die Katzen unsere Begriffe für die Jahreszeiten nicht kennen und daher nicht verwenden. (vgl. Seite 19 von Return to the Clans) *Der Satzanfang "I ended up (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 19 von Return to the Clans) *Der Satzrest "(...), one of my housefolk, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 19 von Return to the Clans) *"(...) brachte mich wieder nach Hause." - Vor dem Wort wieder müsste "sicher" stehen, da im Original die Rede von safely back home ist. (vgl. Seite 19 von Return to the Clans) *Rostfell merkt an, dass Sashas Jungs - gemeint sind damit Kaulquappe und Habicht - wie Tigerstern aussehen. Dies stimmt zwar auf Habicht zu, jedoch nicht auf Kaulquappe, da dieser ein reinschwarzer Kater ist, wohingegen Tigerstern dunkelbraun getigertes Fell besitzt. *"(...) Zweibeiner-Kater (...)" - Statt Zweibeiner-Kater müsste es "Zweibeinerort-Kater" oder "Kater aus dem Zweibeinerort" heißen, da im Original die Rede von Twolegplace cat/s ist (vgl. Seite 22, 55 von Return to the Clans) *Sowohl Rostfell als auch Pinus beschreiben die Begegnung der Clans mit dem BlutClan so, als wäre auf Tigersterns Tod direkt der große Kampf gegen den BlutClan erfolgt. Dies ist allerdings falsch, da Geißel, nachdem er Tigerstern tötete, den Clans ein Ultimatum von drei Tagen stellte, um den Wald zu verlassen. Daraufhin vereinten sich die Clans allerdings und kämpften gegen den BlutClan und erst dies ist die Schlacht, die Rostfell und Pinus meinen. *"Ich werde jetzt gehen." - Statt werde müsste es "sollte" heißen, da im Original die Rede von I should go. ist (vgl. Seite 24 von Return to the Clans) *Der Satzrest "(...) kind and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 25 von Return to the Clans) *Der Begriff Blattleere ("Leaf-bare") wird fälschlicherweise mit Spätherbst übersetzt, obwohl die Katzen unsere Begriffe für die Jahreszeiten nicht kennen und daher nicht verwenden. Außerdem ist die Bezeichnung falsch, da Blattleere den Winter und nicht den Herbst bezeichnet und der Winter bereits schon im vorherigen Band, der kurz vor diesem hier spielt, angebrochen ist. (vgl. Seite 28 von Return to the Clans) *Die Sprechblase "Vor allem nicht unseretwegen." wurde im Deutschen fälschlicherweise Kaulquappe zugeordnet, obwohl Motte dies sagt. (vgl. Seite 30 von Return to the Clans) *Brombeeren werden fälschlicherweise mit Gestrüpp übersetzt. (vgl. Seite 32 von Return to the Clans) *Die Soundeffekte "HONNK HONNK" fehlen im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 33 von Return to the Clans) *Shnuky wird fälschlicherweise eine Seite lang als männlich bezeichnet. *Der Satzrest "(...), maybe, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 38 von Return to the Clans) *Der Satzrest "(...), soon?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 39 von Return to the Clans) *Der Begriff Streuner ("Rogue") wird fälschlicherweise mit Schurke übersetzt. (vgl. Seite 41 von Return to the Clans) *Die Soundeffekte "SSHKK" und "THMP" fehlen im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 42 von Return to the Clans) *Der Satz "See?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 42 von Return to the Clans) *Der Satz "Don't worry." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 43 von Return to the Clans) *Die Soundeffekte "snff snff" fehlen im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 44 von Return to the Clans) *Die Soundeffekte "SWSHH SWSHH SWSSSHH", "CLANK" und "WOOSSSSSHH fehlen im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 46 von Return to the Clans) *Der Satzanfang "Come on, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 49 von Return to the Clans) *Der Soundeffekt "SKREEEAEK" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 49 von Return to the Clans) *Der Satzrest "(...), uh ... probably (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 51 von Return to the Clans) *Bei der Antwort "Ja." fehlen vorne drei Punkte, die eigentlich Zögern oder Nachdenken ausdrücken sollen (vgl. Seite 52 von Return to the Clans) *Der Satzrest "(...) lately, is all." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 56 von Return to the Clans) *"(...) die besten aller Clans, (...)" - Statt die besten aller müsste es "besser als die meisten/einige (...) Katzen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von better than some Clan cats ist (vgl. Seite 8 von Return to the Clans) *Der Satzrest "(And) eventually (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 59 von Return to the Clans) *Die Frage "Hmmm?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 59 von Return to the Clans) *Der Satz "Isn't it something?" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ist das (nicht) was?") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ist es nicht klasse?" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 59 von Return to the Clans) *Der Satz "The cats do look vey healthy here." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Die Katzen hier sehen wirklich sehr gesund aus.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Die Katzen hier sehen gesund und wohlgenährt aus." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 60 von Return to the Clans) *"(...) mit deinen Kindern zu kuscheln." - Statt mit (...) zu kuscheln müsste es "sich mit den (...) zusammenzurollen" heißen, da im Original die Rede von for curling up with ist (vgl. Seite 61 von Return to the Clans) *Der Satz "Look at these cats!" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 61 von Return to the Clans) *Die Soundeffekte "WHAMM" und "SLATCH" fehlen im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 63 von Return to the Clans) *Der Satzanfang "Can we-" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 67 von Return to the Clans) *Der Begriff Blattleere ("Leaf-bare") wird fälschlicherweise mit Herbst übersetzt, obwohl die Katzen unsere Begriffe für die Jahreszeiten nicht kennen und daher nicht verwenden. Außerdem ist die Bezeichnung falsch, da Blattleere den Winter und nicht den Herbst bezeichnet und der Winter bereits schon im vorherigen Band, der kurz vor diesem hier spielt, angebrochen ist. (vgl. Seite 68 von Return to the Clans) *Der Begriff "Kinderstube" ("Nursery") wird fälschlicherweise mit Welpenbau übersetzt. (vgl. Seite 69, 72 von Return to the Clans) *Der Rang "Heiler" ("medicine cat") wird in der deutschen Erstausgabe fälschlicherweise mit Heiler-Kater übersetzt, welches gleichzeit aber auch die richtige Übersetzung des Ranges wäre.(vgl. Seite 71 von Return to the Clans) *"Der erste, ist der des Medizin-Katers Schmutzfell." - Das Komma ist falsch gesetzt bzw. dieser Satz benötigt eigentlich gar kein Komma, außerdem müsste Der Erste groß geschrieben sein *Der Rang "Spinnenweben" ("cobweb/s") wird fälschlicherweise mit Spinnennetz übersetzt. (vgl. Seite 72 von Return to the Clans) *"(...) dieses Spinnenetz (...)" - es fehlt ein n'' in Spinnen'n'etz. *Die typische Endung für Schülernamen "-paw", also "-pfote" wird in Erstauflagen des Mangas noch fälschlicherweise mit "-fuß" übersetzt. *Der Satz "Here ... like this." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Hier ... so (musst du es machen).") wurde im Deutschen mit "Genau so ..." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 76 von ''Return to the Clans) *"Die große Versammlung (...)" - Das g'' von "große" müsste eigentlich groß geschrieben werden, da es sich dabei um einen Eigennamen für ein Ereignis handelt. *"(...) die Namensgebung bei diesem Treffen am Baumgeviert feiern." - Statt ''feiern müsste es "halten" heißen, da im Original die Rede von We could do it then. ist (vgl. Seite 79 von Return to the Clans) *Der Satz "Can't grab this one!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Den hier wirst du nicht packen können!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Und noch ein Satz!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 80 von Return to the Clans) *Der Satz "Can too! Lemme have it!" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Kann ich wohl! Gib her/Gib ihn mir!") wurde im Deutschen mit "Gib her, das kann ich auch!" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 80 von Return to the Clans) *Der Satz "I was going to figure out some reason not to go to the Gathering." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ich wollte mir (ursprünglich/eigentlich) irgendeinen Grund überlegen, nicht zur Großen Versammlung gehen zu müssen.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ich überlege mir inzwischen einen Grund, um nicht zu der Versammlung gehen zu müssen." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 81 von Return to the Clans) *Der Satzanfang "Mama, (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 82 von Return to the Clans) *Mottenpfote bezeichnet ihren Bruder einmal fälschlicherweise als Habicht, obwohl dieser zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits seinen Schülernamen Habichtpfote bekommen hat. *Der Satzrest "(...) Tigerstar (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 85 von Return to the Clans) *Der Satzrest "(...) in my ears and in my mind." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 86 von Return to the Clans) Quellen en:Return to the Clans Kategorie:Verweise